End of Life
by Kouryuu524
Summary: Sesshoumaru is an assassin hired to take Kagura's life. But he finds himself unable to compleate his job. What will happen to them. One shot! IS done!


Authors Notes:

Authors Notes:  
Hey this is a Kagura Sessh assassin fict for my friend Mariam. Hope you like it! If not well then I fart in your general direction!!

--

Sesshoumaru sat in dimly lit room with the only light coming from the open window that over looked the top floor of an apartment building. As he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle he spotted his target, the crimson eyed beauty known as Kagura. The ebony haired woman had just won a gold medal for the USA in the last Olympics which had ended only days before.

Sesshoumaru watched through the scope as a guest at the party that was happening on the roof top came up and talked to the woman. He had a perfect shot, straight through the side of her head but found him self unable to kill her. This had not been the fist time he couldn't bring himself to end her life. No it sure as hell wasn't.

This whole fiasco started when he had gotten the job to end the woman's life. He wasn't quite sure why anyone would want her dead but it was his job so he planned on doing it. The first time Sesshoumaru saw Kagura it had been at the Olympic training event. She was on the grounds alone practicing on the balance beam performing quite well. She controlled ever contort of her body: Every muscle, every joint, every last part of her body was toned and trained. He could've easily ended her there but decided against it; telling himself that he could be seen by any one that may walk in at any moment.

The next time the white haired man saw the woman was during the actual Olympic events. He had watched her closely and noticed that every day she was the last person out of the locker room. He had sedated a janitor and took the other man's uniform knowing he would be able to gain access to the locker room wearing it. After the young beauty walked out of the room where she had been preparing Sesshoumaru slipped in, planning on poisoning whatever enhancers or steroids she was using only to find that she had no drugs or enhancers of any kind in her locker or bag. Suddenly the golden eyed man had a new respect for the woman: Unlike all most other athletes she took no drugs or enhancers or anything of the kind. Still he could plant a bomb in her locker and set it to kill her when she opened it but found him self unable to and quietly left everything as it was.

But all of that was in the past; this would be their final encounter and her life would be ended tonight. He quickly adjusted the scope to provide the best accuracy it could and then decided on where to shoot her. With a small whistling sound the bullet flew from the gun and stuck its target.

--

Kagura screamed out her right knee blew apart and she fell to the ground writing in pain trying to hold her leg together as she bled out. Several people screamed and ran while a few huddled around her and tried to help her. It wasn't long until an ambulance was called and she was rushed to a hospital. Apparently her knee had been shot out by a high power rifle; and, while she could never be a gymnast again, she could get a titanium knee put in and after some rehabilitation it would be just as good as a real knee in every day situations.

The procedure wasn't too bad and it wasn't long until Kagura was up and mobile again. She had gone through all of her rehab and this was her last day before she was given the go-ahead to get back to a normal life.

"So how's my favorite patient doing?" The doctor said as he stood in front of a table preparing something.

"Oh just fine, ready to get back to being able to do every day things and all," Kagura said as she rubbed the reconstructed knee.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that that won't be happening," the doctor said turning around pointing a silenced pistol at the woman. "Your life is over as of…" The doctor stopped in mid sentence and stumbled forward a few steps before falling to the floor. There was a small scalpel sticking out of his spine, paralyzing him at the least.

"He was sent to kill you. As was I," said a white haired man as he walked out from behind a curtain, holding a silenced pistol of his own. "More accurately I was hired to end your life which I did by shooting your knee out."

"You did this to me?!" Kagura fumed as she backed away from the man. "You fucked up my life!"

"I did it in hopes that it would spare your life. It seems I was wrong. At any rate you now have two options," he said still keeping the gun trained on the woman. "Either die by their hands or come with me and your life will be prolonged for some time."

"So either way I'm fucked right? Well then I'd prefer to not die. How do I get out of here then?" Kagura said as she clenched her fists, controlling her anger.

"Through the morgue," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out a needle and jammed it into her neck.

--

A business man sat in a dingy hotel room next to a woman dressed in a leather corset, skirt and boots. "So then you're supposed to be the dead gymnast Kagura right? Must've taken a lot of plastic surgery and some expensive contacts to look like her, am I right?"

"A lot less expensive then you'd think," the red eyed woman said as she pulled on the man's tie a little bit. "Now at any rate you must be bit of a necro to want my 'dead' body right?"

"So you've discovered my kink. Well what do you think of that?" the business man said as he licked his lips and ran his hand up the woman's thigh.

"Well if you like fucking dead body's so much why don't you go do it in hell?" the woman mused as a bullet flew through the man's skull splattering blood all over her. "Damn it Sesshoumaru must you get my dirty!?"

_"Kagura if you didn't want to get sprayed then you should've stood farther back," _the white haired man said through the ear peace in Kagura's ear. _"Get out of there now. We need to head back to the safe house so I can get the next assignment." _

"Well maybe I might be a little less bitchy about this shit if you would get me some decent outfits and not just this domme shit for work!" Kagura bit back as she put a coat on to cover her body. "We are stopping on the way to get me some decent outfits you fucking hear! If not I'll run off to the CIA or someone and get you arrested!"

_"That wouldn't work because from time to time I do work for the CIA. But if it will shut that loud mouth of yours fine you can get a few outfits," _Sesshoumaru said through her ear peace. _"Just don't draw too much attention understood?" _

"I wasn't planning on getting anything skimpy! I have enough of that shit due to having to help you out," she grumbled as she walked out of the hotel room and down the stairs.


End file.
